Forever In Your Arms
by everlastingfangirl
Summary: He burst into tears. All this emotion he had been holding back for so long, all these years of staying strong. He let it all go. And soon the burden he was carrying from his parents, and now Korra felt lighter. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.


**Forever In Your Arms**

**It had to be done. I'm such a sucker for Makorra angst fanfiction, well actually any Makorra fanfic at all. Well, here we go. Hope you enjoy.**

**Rated T+, Makorra, romance, tragedy, angst, AU**

**Set during their time in Zaofu**

**I DO NOT own the legend of korra, rights go to awesome creators.**

* * *

Korra was a great bender, of course she was, and not to mention she was the avatar, so she had that whole thing on her side. Who could possibly beat that?

_Zaheer, _he could.

"Korra!" Mako yelled for about the millionth time that morning. His voice was getting horse. Everybody had split up to search for Korra when they noticed she was nowhere to be found.

Korra sighed unhappily. _It would have been so much easier if no one found_ _me,_ she thought.

"Mako?" Her small voice rasped out.

A moment later, Mako was standing in front of her. "W-what happened to you?" Mako stuttered at the sight of Korra's lower abdominal soaked in blood, and blood still continuing to drip down into the red puddle surrounding her.

"Zaheer. He bet me up then fled. I don't know what he's planning but it's definitely something. He's not stupid." She answered. Korra then smirked. "So much for safest city, huh?" She laughed ironically. "Not the time for jokes. I'm going to get you to a doctor. You're going to be fine." Mako was trying to keep his cool.

He knelt down beside Korra and attempted to lift her up. "Ow, ow, ow." She yelped. Mako put her back down. "Please don't...it's, it's just too painful." She was gritting her teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll go and get help." He stood up but Korra shook her head.

"Mako, it's no use." I've already lost too much blood...Just stay with me." She begged.

"I can't just leave you here to..." He trailed off. "I can't lose you like I lost them."

Tears started streaming down Korra's face. Mako hadn't seen her cry since they broke up. "Please Mako!" She almost shouted. She softened her tone. "Don't make this harder than it already is." She pleaded and wiped away her tears.

"Okay..." He spoke reluctantly.

He rested Korra's head against the tree trunk and placed her gently in her arms. She let out a moan of pain, but nothing in the world was going to stop him from holding her for the little time they had left together. She smiled up at him. "It's funny, all this awkwardness between us, it's gone. Just like that."

"You know I never stopped loving you."

Mako softly stroked her cheek.

"I know." She whispered.

"Mako, don't let them lock him up."

"What? Who?"

"The next avatar. The earth kingdom boy. Make sure they protect him from Zaheer, but don't let them treat him like they treated me. Make sure he is free to travel, make friends and act like a normal kid. Make sure he's safe Mako. But make sure he's happy."

"Anything for you." Mako promised.

"Thank you. Thank you for everthing."

He nodded. They stayed in silence for a while until Korra broke it.

"Look on the bright side, you don't have to sleep under your desk anymore." Korra said with such optimism in her voice that it emotionally hurt Mako.

"There is no bright side Korra. Not for me."

She frowned slightly. "Mako, promise you'll move on. Promise me you'll live your life when I'm gone. Be happy. Please don't keep dwelling on the past. You made me happy and I owe you eternally for that. You deserve to be happy too."

"Okay. I'll try. But I need to tell you wherever I am, whatever happens to me, I'll always think of you in my memory and the time we spent together as my happiest time. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had the choice. No regrets?" Mako spoke to Korra softly. Korra weakly smiled. "No regrets."

Her skin was growing paler and her eyes were losing their glimmer.

She didn't have long left. Mako knew that. There was so much he had to tell her, so much he had to thank her for. So he said it all with a gentle kiss.

"I love you so much." He whispered as their lips left each other for the final time. Korra gave one last weak smile. Mako glanced into her ocean blue eyes before she tiredly closed them as if she was going to sleep. "Thank you." She said so quietly, he could just about make out the words.

As Korra drew her final breath, her golden avatar spirit rose from her mouth. Mako was astonished how fast the body in his arms that was once so warm and lively, could become cold and lifeless so fast.

He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. Would it hurt his pride if he cried this one time?

No, it wouldn't.

He burst into tears. All this emotion he had been holding back for so long, all these years of staying strong. He let it all go. And soon the burden he was carrying from his parents, and now Korra felt lighter. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Of course it would take many years for him to fully heal, if he could fully heal at all.

But would it matter if he was the one crying just this once?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my fanfiction! If you did make sure to review and favourite because that means the world to me. Seriously, I got one review on my last fanfic and it was such a lovely thing to wake up to! Also, I'm kind of stuck for ideas for my next fanfic so feel free to suggest or else I'll just end up spamming with Makorra (OTP!) lol. So yeah, next one will come soon. Thanks.  
**


End file.
